This invention relates to coupling arrangements.
In some couplings it is desirable for a visual indication to be produced, to show when the parts of the coupling are fully mated together or when they are not fully mated. One example of this is with electrical connector assemblies where incomplete mating may prevent electrical connection, or may lead to increased connector resistance, or may prevent mating of other components mounted with the respective parts of the connector assembly.
Where one part of the coupling supports a locking ring that engages the other part of the coupling, and the locking ring is rotatable through less than one full turn, then an indication of full mating can be readily provided by observation of the orientation of the locking ring which can be suitably marked. However, if, for example, a jackscrew is used to draw the two parts of the coupling together, this will generally need to be rotated through more than one full turn, and its angular orientation cannot therefore be used to provide an indication of mating. A ratchet or slipping clutch may be used to limit torque applied by the coupling. When full mating has been achieved this can be felt by clicking of the ratchet or slipping of the clutch. However, the same effect will also be produced before full mating if the maximum torque of the ratchet or clutch is exceeded for some other reason, such as because of damage to parts of the coupling preventing them being drawn fully together.